Warrior Cats fan fic Brightfur and Rockclaw's life.
Brightfur was born as Brightkit and Rockclaw was born as Rock-kit. They were born at similar time, Rock-kit a moon before Brightkit. Brightkit was understanding. Rock-kit was naughty. Here is the story of their life from the very beginning. Brightkit looked up at her mother. Who's that? She mewed, gesturing towards another queen who was nursing a litter of kits. Thats, another queen. Replied her mum. She had kits a moon ago. Does that mean her kits are going to be warriors before me? Asked Brightkit. Yes. That's stupid! Hissed Brightkit. I bet I'm a lot cleverer than those kits. Don't be rude, daughter, you aren't the only one in this litter! Before Brightkit could protest, a longhaired grey kit crashed into her at full pelt. Brightkit squeaked in fear as she was flung sideways onto a Nusery wall. Oh, sorry, I was practising my fighting lunge! The tom mewed proudly. Well, keep out of my way! Hissed Brightkit angrily. You could have killed me. Brightkit felt upset, but she felt a little regretful, the kit had seemed so happy before she'd lashed out at him. Brightkit became six moons. Rock-kit had become Rockpaw a moon before her and she wanted to start training a soon as possible. Mom? She mewed. I hear Tallstar calling, he's calling a meeting, let's go and see what he wants. Brightkit bounded into the clearing. Tallstar wants you! Hissed Longtail. Now, if you can spare the time. Brightkit nodded obidently and trotted towards Tallstar. I am going to make you an apprentice. He announced. Come, stand by me, on the Highrock! Brightkit exchanged excited glances with her mother before leaping onto the Highrock. Brightkit's siblings followed her. ''From this day onwards, until this kit has earned it's warrior name, it will be called Brightpaw. Brightpaw! She couldn't resist yowling her apprentice name at the top of her voice. Stoneclaw'', you are ready for a second apprentice, you had a fine mentor in Snowfur, and I expect you to pass down some of the excellent skills you were taught.'' With pride, Stoneclaw stalked towards the highrock. Snowfur proudly looked down at her friend, once her apprentice. Hawkflight sat beside her, raw jelously in his eyes. You look like a brave, cat, who will never give up, even on extreme conditions, you will work hard here. Stoneclaw whispered into Brightpaw's ear. I will! Brightpaw purred. She leaped down of the Highrock, eager to go to the apprentice's den. Her apprentice training went well, she befriended Brownpaw, a she cat with a very friendly behaviour. The two of them would lay beside eachother. Then Brownpaw was made a warrior, under the name of Brownheart. 3 Moons later, after surviving a storm, Brightpaw was called up to the Highrock...'' She was going to be made a warrior, her fur tingled with excitement. Your warrior name shall be Brightfur. Tallstar announced. Brightfur was only a warrior for a little while, as she fell in love with Rockclaw, who had passed his apprentice training just under a moon ago. She had 3 kits, but only one survived, Stormpool. She died before Stormpool became a warrior however, just after he'd started his training, she had died, in a fire, Rockclaw survived.